The Demon Within: A Danny Phantom TV movie
by Darth Sora
Summary: Amnity Park i in chaos. Dash is working with Skulkur. A ghost called Apocalypse tries to destroy the world. And when the world makes Danny angry, his inner demon will be released... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Danny was sprinting down a hallway, being chased by Dash, much to the amusement of onlookers.

"FENTON!" Dash shouted.

"Just my luck," says Danny. "Of all the people to accidentally trip, it had to be Dash…"

Dash caught up with Danny and tackled him. Dash pinned Danny to the ground and raised his fist. Danny kneed Dash in the crotch. Dash fell backwards holding his testacles while Danny ran.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for him.

"He's so gonna kill you for that," Tucker said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Danny. Just then, Dash's voice pierced the air.

"FENTON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Danny went invisible, and just in time. Dash came running up and grabbed Sam and Tucker by their collars.

"Where's Fenton!" he yelled. Danny (still invisible) started tying Dash's shoelaces together…

"Fenton? Who's this Fenton you speak of?" Tucker said quickly.

"Danny Fenton! Here is he!" Dash asked demandingly.

"He's hiding in the janitor's closet right across from us." Sam lied. Dash let goof them and opened the door to the closet.

"I don't see Fen-" Dash began, but was cut off by Sam. Sam shoved him into the closet and locked the door from the outside. They ran out of everybody's sight and Danny grabbed both of them by the backs of their shirts. He made them invisible, too. They faded through walls and people until they were safely in Danny's room. He, along with Sam and Tucker, became visible again.

"Danny, that was too close for my comfort!" exclaimed Tucker.

"It wasn't my fault!" argued Danny.

"If you hadn't tripped Dash, this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Tucker.

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Sam. Danny and Tucker shut up immediately. Just then, the box ghost flew past Danny's window.

"Be right back!" Danny said. He went ghost and flew out the window. Sam and Tucker looked at each other. They distinctly head the Box Ghost say 'Beware!' before the yells and collision sounds were heard. About a minute later, Danny flew back in and changed back into his human form.

"You know what?" said Danny. "I feel better."

"Now that we have that acro- my iPOD!" yelled Tucker.

"What about it?" asked Sam.

"It's at school!" yelled Tucker. Tucker ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

7 HOURS LATER

It was late at night. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were all in bed. Sam and Danny were sitting next to each other on the couch. They were watching a movie, and Sam was spending the night at Danny's.

Sam scooted a little bit closer to Danny and leaned against him. Danny didn't mind. Sam rested against him. Danny put his arm around her. They stayed like tat until the saddest part of the movie. Sam sat up, very close to Danny. Danny still had his arm around her.

A little while later, the movie ended. Danny shut off the TV with his free arm and yawned.

"Danny…" said Sam.

"What?" asked Danny.

"I… I…" Sam was trying to say it, but couldn't.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"I… I love you." There. She said it. The weight of the world was off her shoulders. Danny was shocked. It was like he was paralyzed.

"Whoa… really?" asked Danny. He wanted to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks with him. Sam nodded. Danny groaned.

"Sam… I love you, too." Danny said. Sam grinned and hugged Danny tight. Danny hugged her back. And then they looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

JACK'S POV

Jack was quietly walking downstairs to get a drink of milk. He was about halfway down when he heard his son say:

"Sam… I love you, too."

Jack smiled bleakly and continued tiptoeing downstairs. He reached the kitchen and looked back. Danny and Sam were kissing.

"Good ol' Danny," Jack said to himself. "Out getting the girls like his dad was when he was hi age." Jack got his drink and got back upstairs without incident.

DANNY'S POV

Wow. His first kiss. Danny couldn't believe it. It may have been a few minutes, hours, or even days before they parted lips.

"We should get some sleep," Danny said. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sam nodded.

"All right, you win," she replied, standing up and going upstairs.

THE NEXT DAY

It was a beautiful Saturday. The sun was shining and everybody was outside. Sam and Danny met with Tucker at Pepi's Pizza Parlor. The three of them sat in a booth. Sam and Danny sat close to each other, side by side.

"You guys told me you had news," Tucker said. "Tell me."

"Well…" Danny began.

"You see…" Sam said.

"Sam and I… are kind of going out now." Danny said nervously. Unfortunately Dash, who was sneaking up on Danny, heard this and backed off unnoticed. As soon as he was outside, he sprinted off.

DASH'S POV

Dash ran towards his house. He ran into his room and starting dialing a phone number when a painful ectoplasmic blast hit his hand. He dropped the phone, howling.

"Who- who did that!" Dash shouted.

"It was I… Skulkur." Skulkur said, emerging from the shadows.

"What- what do you want!" Dash yelled.

"You," Skulkur replied, trapping Dash inside a net.

It WILL get better soon. I had ton start somewhere, you know…


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker ran down the sidewalk, full speed, going nowhere in particular. He just ran and ran.

"_That's right… Sam and I are going out, Tucker."_

Tucker kept running, having flashes of the events of the past hour.

"_Guys… I gotta go get some air."_

Tucker somehow found his house and ran inside, straight into his room. He slammed the door, lay down on his bed and cried into his pillow. Tucker had had a crush on Sam since 7th grade and now, she was going out with his best friend.

_I should have made my move sooner_, thought Tucker angrily. _Now I don't have a chance…_

PLASMIUS'S POV…………………………………………………….

Plasmius was flying around the Ghost Zone, searching for something. Apparently, he found it, because he flew down to a chunk of land.

"At last," said Plasmius. "The Amulet of Power. It is finally mine." Plasmius walked up to a stone altar that had an amulet sitting on it. He snatched it and hovered above the altar.

"Hmm… no booby traps or awoken spirits. Something is definitely wrong here…" Plasmius said. Just then, the altar split in half and a ghost rose from it.

This ghost was like none other. It was big, red, and very muscular. It had two glowing green eyes and pointy ears. Its hair was long and flamey. And it was wearing long, black pants with brown boots.

"Well, now, that's better," said Plasmius.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" it said in a BIG, booming voice. Just then, the Box Ghost came floating by.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost said.

"Umm… he did!" cried Plasmius, pointing at the Box Ghost. The big red ghost took a few big, booming steps until he was face to body with the Box Ghost. Plasmius flew away.

"What? Does this involve a box?" said the Box Ghost.

"WHERE IS THE AMULET OF POWER!" said the big ghost.

"You mean that yellow thing that other ghost had?" replied the Box Ghost. The giant ghost looked around and noticed that Plasmius was gone.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! NOBODY ESCAPES FROM APOCOLYPSE!" the gigantic ghost said.

"BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost.

Plasmius flew from the Ghost Zone through his portal. He securely locked the portal behind him and changed back into his human form of Vlad Masters.

"That ghost might be the most powerful being ever to exist. I cannot do this alone," Vlad said. "I will need the help of young Daniel and Valerie in order to overcome this being…"

DANNY'S POV…………………………………………………………….

"Well, I gotta go. Bye, Sam," said Danny, leaving Pepi's Pizza Parlor. Tucker had run out on them earlier, and Danny wanted to find out why. He knocked on the door of the Foley residence.

"Come in," Mrs. Foley said. Danny entered.

"Where's Tucker?" asked Danny.

"He's upstairs in his room," replied Mrs. Foley, pointing at the staircase. Danny walked upstairs. Just when he was about to open the door, his ghost sense went off. He entered the room and saw Tucker, inside a net. Danny immediately recognized the voice that was speaking.

"You know something about the ghost child," said Skulkur. "Tell me or you shall be destroyed."

"Not if I can help it!" cried Danny, going ghost and charging Skulkur. Skulkur hit Danny with an ectoplasmic blast, sending Danny rocketing across the room. Danny recovered and turned invisible. He grabbed Skulkur and threw him out the window. Danny followed. Tucker watched from inside the net.

Danny and Skulkur fought a big battle. At one point, Danny threw Skulkur onto the ground.

"Given up yet?" Danny taunted.

"You wish," Skulkur yelled back. "When I get up there I'll-" Just then, Skulkur flew away.

"What was that about?" wondered Danny. He looked at the sky behind him and saw why. The sky behind him had a big, red vortex. A gigantic figure was emerging.

"What going on here!" Danny shouted. Just then, a pink ectoplasmic beam was coming from somewhere behind him and was trying to force the creature back in. Danny spun around and saw-

"Plasmius!" Danny shouted. "What are YOU doing here!"

"Questions later, Daniel!" Plasmius yelled quickly. "Help me put this beast back into the Ghost Zone!"

Skulkur flew back up with, apparently, an extension of his arm. He fired a blue beam of ectoplasmic energy at the beast. The beast was being forced back in, bit by bit…

"Okay!" Danny shouted, firing a beam of green ectoplasmic energy at the beast, whatever it was. "But you two had better have answers for me afterwards!"

"Deal!" shouted Skulkur. The beast disappeared back into the red vortex, and the vortex disappeared. Plasmius, Skulkur, and Danny flew to an abandoned cellar and sat down.

"Okay. What's going on here? Who was that? What's Plasmius doing here!" Danny asked demandingly.

"Okay," said Skulkur. "That beast was called Apocalypse. Do you know of him?"

"I know that the word Apocalypse means the end of the world…" said Danny. Plasmius nodded.

"Yes," said Plasmius. "That creature is supposed to bring about the End of the World."

"Whoa- really?" asked Danny.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that only a hybrid, half human, half ghost, can stop him…" said Skulkur. "That's what legend says. And I'm afraid that's you…"

"Hey, I'm a half human too," said Plasmius, changing into Vlad Masters for a moment before resuming his Plasmius form. "I never heard that part of the legend…"

"Then you two should travel together," said Skulkur. "If either of you could be the chosen one, then having both of you together will be our best chance…"

"NO!" shouted Danny. "No way!"

"Unfortunately, it has to be so…" said Skulkur. Plasmius left.

"One more thing…" said Danny.

"Yes?" Said Skulkur.

"Where did that new thingy come from?"

"I developed it recently. I was going to save it for you, but now I have another use for it. And this means that I no longer require use of the boy called ''Dash..."

"Dash!"

"I needed him for an elaborate plot to capture you, but tht will have to be postponed."

Danny nodded understandingly, and then flew off. He HAD to tell Tucker and Sam this.

MEANWHILE………………………….

Mrs. Foley knocked on Tucker's bedroom door, and then forced it open. She saw Tucker, trapped inside a blue net.


	3. Chapter 3

The hallways of Casper High were bristling with excitement and talk. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all gathered around Danny's locker. Danny's locker was shut.

"What! The end of the world!" exclaimed Tucker.

"I know. Tell me about it," Danny replied, beginning to enter his locker combination.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised," said Sam, who was a Goth. Danny finished entering his combination. A blue net sprung out and trapped Danny. Skulkur jumped out of Danny's locker.

"Dude, how does he fit in there?" asked Tucker.

"He's fit inside the thermos, hasn't he?" replied Sam.

"At last… the ghost child," said Skulkur.

"Skulkur! Why are you after me? What about the end of the world!" yelled Danny. Now everybody was listening.

"The end of the world! You never mentioned that to me when we made that deal, Skulkur!" yelled Dash.

"Deal!- Oh, right…" said Danny. Now everybody was looking from Dash, to Danny, to Skulkur.

"Foolish child. That was not really Apocalypse. You actually believed me?" said Skulkur. Jack and Maddie Fenton came rushing onto the scene.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone, ghosts!" yelled Jack, drawing out his Jack-o-nine-tails. He whipped it at Skulkur. Skulkur caught it, pulled on it, and punched Jack to the other side of the school. Then, Maddie fired a lot of ectoplasmic energy from two pistols. Skulkur shielded himself, charged Maddie, and grabbed her around the neck.

"You actually thought you could capture ME! I am Skulkur!" shouted Skulkur.

"Skulkur, let her GO!" yelled Danny. Danny was very mad about being inside a tiny net and having his mom choked.

"No," said Skulkur. "I think I'll let her die." Danny's eyes glowed green and he exploded in a ball of ectoplasmic energy. Even Skulkur forgot to tighten his grip on Maddie's neck to choke her. When the dust cleared, Danny Fenton was gone… and Danny Phantom wasn't far away. Danny's eyes were still glowing green and green energy was swirling around his body.

"Let her GO!" yelled Danny.

"Okay," said Skulkur, smiling. He threw Maddie right into Jack, who was charging Skulkur. They went flying.

"AAGH!" yelled Danny, firing red ectoplasmic energy at Skulkur. Skulkur went flying through the wall… through another wall… through the roof… out of Amnity Park. Everybody cheered while Danny's eyes changed back to just green irises and he looked down at his hands in awe.

_Wow_, he thought_. Red energy! I've never done that before…_

ONE HOUR LATER

Things must have gone back to normal, aside from the broken walls. The kids were playing and talking, the teachers were grading papers, and Dash was chasing Danny down the hall.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TWO DAYS AGO, FENTON!" yelled Dash.

Danny turned and ran into an empty classroom and went invisible. Dash ran in, leaving the door open. Danny tiptoed out of the classroom, leaving Dash to his fruitless search. He found Tucker and Sam.

"So, as I was saying, the end of the world isn't really here," Danny said.

"What!" shouted Tucker. "Uh-oh…" Tucker started to sweat and looked over at Valerie's locker, where she was starting to open it. Valerie opened it, and a note fell out. She read it, and looked over at Tucker, who was trying his best to hide behind Danny.

"What is happening?" asked Sam. Valerie came walking over.

"Hey, Tucker, I think you dropped something in my locker," Valerie said. "Dear Valerie, you are probably the prettiest, smartest, and best-built girl I've ever seen. I think that the guy you end up with will be the luckiest guy in the world. I want to be that guy. Will you go out with me? LOVE, Tucker Foley."

Danny, Sam, and Valerie all looked at Tucker. Tucker CLEARLY wished he were somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"Would you to mind going for a moment?" asked Valerie. Danny and Sam ran off. School was over, so they ran toward Sam's house. They were about halfway there when two black, gloved hands reached out from the ground and grabbed Danny by the ankles. Danny and Sam all of a sudden became invisible and were dragged through the ground into the cellar where Danny talked with Plasmius and Skulkur. And speaking of Plasmius…

Plasmius turned back into Vlad Masters as Danny and Sam got over the initial shock of being dragged underground.

"Daniel, I believe that we are supposed to stay together," said Vlad.

"Vlad, Skulkur was pulling our legs. That wasn't Apocalypse," said Danny.

"Umm… Danny? I think that he doubted what I told him during our meeting-"

"I know what was said during the meeting-"

"We had a meeting before the one you saw! I told Skulkur that Apoca-"

"How would YOU know!" yelled Danny. A hush fell over the room's only occupants.

"You do not need to know that, Daniel…"

"Yeah, why not!"

"Gah… it was another one of my quests to obtain more power, okay!"

"Okay… hey, where's Sam?" Danny and Vlad look around. Where Sam used to be there was a note. Danny picked it up and read it. It said:

To the Ghost Child- 

_Dash has told me that you are in love with this girl. Surrender yourself to me or you will never see her again. Meet me at the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger at 11:00 pm tomorrow. Just remember… her life is in your hands._

_-Skulkur_


	4. Chapter 4

To the Ghost Child- 

_Dash has told me that you are in love with this girl. Surrender yourself to me or you will never see her again. Meet me at the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger at 11:00 pm tomorrow. Just remember… her life is in your hands._

_-Skulkur_

Danny kept reading the note over and over. He was, at the very least, pissed. Skulkur had kidnapped the woman he loves, AND Plasmius had knocked Danny out cold before leaving.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"WHAT!" Sam's parents shouted. They were in the Fenton family room, along with Danny, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz.

"Sam has been kidnapped BY A GHOST," said Danny, putting extra stress on the last three words. It had the desired affect.

"Ghost!" yelled Jack. "GHOST!" Jack ran off. A moment later, he was back with a lot of ghost hunting equipment.

"What the devil-" Sam's dad began, but Jack cut him off.

"We will hunt until we find that ghost, me man! Don't worry!" said Jack.

"…OR we could get him at the meeting time, which is more convenient," interjected Danny.

"Yeah, well, that works too!" said Jack.

MEANWHILE……………………………………………………………

Plasmius and Skulkur were flying through the Ghost Zone together.

"The end of the world is NOT here!" said Skulkur.

"Believe it or not, it is, so you're either with him or against him!" yelled Plasmius.

"SKULKUR! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Plasmius.

"Like it or not. I only listen to myself," said Skulkur, using his special blue ecto-ray to blast Plasmius off into the distance.

THE NEXT DAY………………………………………

Danny was walking to his meeting with his parents hidden around him. All of a sudden, the big red portal appeared again. The creature climbed out. Mr. And Mrs. Fenton fired at it.

It was HUMOUNGUS. It was red and had long, flaming white hair. It only had long, black pants and brown boots on. It fired a blue ectoplasmic blast at the Fentons. They flew into buildings and didn't emerge.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Danny. Just then, Vlad Masters came running up.

"MADDIE!" he shouted. Then, Danny and Vlad turned around and looked at Apocalypse. They looked at each other and nodded. Despite of all the people watching, no matter who it was, Danny and Vlad changed into their ghost forms. After the transformation was complete, they charged Apocalypse.

It was a lost cause. Their own ectobeams had o effect. Plasmius got knocked out of the way and then, so was Danny. Danny fell into the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger. He opened the lid, dazed.

"Glad you could come," said Skulkur nonchalantly.

"SKULKUR! HELP FIGHT IT!" yelled Danny.

"Why? It's YOUR world that's in danger, not mine," said Skulkur. "Now, you have a choice. Allow me to capture you, or watch your girlfriend die…" Danny looked and saw Sam, close by, bound and gagged.

"There's no time for that!" yelled Danny, waving his arms.

"I have all the time in the world," said Skulkur. "Surrender…"

"NO!" yelled Danny, charging Skulkur. Skulkur knocked him away and picked up Sam. He blasted her away, the blast even severing the ropes. Sam bounced off of a brick wall, looking VERY battered. She did not get up. Danny's eyes turned completely RED with fury.

"SKULKUR!" yelled Danny, his body flaming with red energy. Skulkur actually looked scared now.

"Um, listen, I gotta run, so-"

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Danny, and then Danny glowed blue. Pretty soon, you couldn't SEE him. Then, there were two Dannys. The energy cleared. One of them was our hero.

The other looked just like Danny, but with a few crucial differences. This Danny still had the black suit, but had dark blue gloves and boots instead, and the D on his chest was red. His hair was red and his eyes were completely yellow with red, cat-like pupils.

"What is it!" yelled Skulkur. The real Danny just stood there. Dark Danny took one look at Skulkur.

"Say goodbye," Dark Danny said, firing a red ecto-blast at Skulkur. It went THROUGH Skulkur, leaving a big hole.

"Skulkur!" yelled Danny. Dark Danny just stood there, watching Skulkur die.

"Goodbye," Skulkur said, while laying on the ground, and then he breathed his last.


	5. Chapter 5

Skulkur lay on the ground, dead, at Danny's feet.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Danny shouted at the Dark Danny.

"I am your dark side… but you can call me Specter," said Specter (Dark Danny). Just then, Plasmius came flying right into Danny. Specter walked up to them.

"Plasmius… I'll deal with you in a second," said Specter. He took the Amulet of Power right off of Plasmius's neck and put it on. Specter then flew off.

"Who is THAT?" Plasmius said, getting up.

"My dark side, apparently," replied Danny, also getting up. Plasmius's eyes went wide open.

"Look," he said, pointing at Apocalypse. Danny looked and was shocked.

Specter was making mincemeat of Apocalypse. First, Specter blasted Apocalypse's eyes. Then, he sent a flurry of ectoplasmic energy at Apocalypse. Then as a finishing move, Specter got a fist of red energy and drove a fist into Apocalypse. Then, a beam of red energy emerged through the other side of Apocalypse. Apocalypse fell and landed on his back. Apocalypse… was dead.

"Umm… let's get out of here," said Danny.

"Good idea," said Plasmius. "The idea of death doesn't really appeal to me." And with that, Danny and Plasmius went invisible and flew off.

THE NEXT DAY…………………………………………………………………

Danny and Vlad were walking down a white hallway. They just kept walking until, apparently, they found the right room. They entered and saw Jack and Maddie in a hospital bed. Vlad rushed up to Maddie's hospital bed immediately. Danny takes one look at them and starts crying silently. Then, as Danny stood there, he vowed to destroy his demon… no matter the cost.

Tucker entered the room and stood next to Danny.

"Danny," Tucker said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Danny sadly.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not buying it," said Tucker. "Both of your parents and your girlfriend were attacked by ghosts. AND your inner demon was released."

Danny glared at Tucker.

"Come on, Tucker," said Danny.

"But I just got here!" replied Tucker defiantly. Just then, an explosion rattled the building. Danny's ghost sense went off. Specter entered the room through a hole in the wall.

"Where did he go?" asked Specter.

"Where did who go?" asked Danny.

"Vlad Masters, Plasmius, whatever you want to call him. Where is he!" demanded Specter. All of a sudden, Danny noticed he was gone.

"I don't know," replied Danny. Just then, a pink ectoplasmic blast came from somewhere behind him and knocked Specter back through the hole. Plasmius shimmered back into sight and flew after him.

"You should go," said Tucker. Danny went ghost then and there.

"I will…" said Danny, taking one last look at his parents before flying out the hole. Plasmius and Specter were just hovering, staring at each other. Danny flew next to Plasmius.

"Plasmius!" Specter shouted. "I'll kill you! Any last words?"

"Yes," said Plasmius. "Duck." Valerie fired an ectoplasmic ray at Specter. Specter dodged it and blasted Valerie off of her glider. She started falling.

"Valerie!" shouted Danny, flying down to save her. Then, Specter charged Plasmius. Plasmius duplicated form and attacked. It was a massacre from the beginning. Plasmius never stood a chance. Danny caught Valerie and kept flying. He set her down before she could punch him, then flew back up to the battle.

A violent struggle ensued between Plasmius, the Plasmius duplicates, Danny, and Specter. Specter ended up blasting them back into their human forms. Danny and Vlad fell from the sky to the road. It was a long fall.

SOME TIME LATER………………………………….

Danny saw a shape. It was fuzzy.

"S… Sam?" he said. Wow. It took a lot of effort just to say that. But it wasn't Sam. It was wearing white… Danny blinked. It was a doctor.

"Hello, Daniel," the doctor said.

"H… how long have I been down?" asked Danny.

"Two days," replied the doctor. "Your parents have already been discharged. But I'm afraid that you and Mr. Masters have to stay..."

"No we don't," came Plasmius's voice from nowhere. A pink blast came from nowhere and knocked the doctor out. Plasmius shimmered into sight. Danny sat up abruptly.

"Plasmius!" shouted Danny.

"Come, Daniel. We have to go," said Plasmius.

"Oh, no," said Danny. "I'm not going to fight Specter again."

"We're not assaulting that thing again, Daniel," said Plasmius. "We're going to ask the All-Seeing Oracle for advice."


	6. Chapter 6

"The who?" asked Danny, confused.

"The All-Seeing Oracle," Plasmius replied. "I'll tell you who he is later. We have to go NOW."

"Right," said Danny, getting up and going ghost. "I'd like to meet this oracle…" Danny and Plasmius flew out of the hole in the wall.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER………………………….

Danny and Plasmius were flying through the Ghost Zone.

"Now tell me who this All-Seeing Oracle is!" said Danny, annoyed.

"The All-Seeing Oracle is an old, wise ghost who can tell you many tales," said Plasmius. "The particular one WE want to hear is one that hasn't happened yet…"

"But if it hasn't happened yet, how- wait… he can see the future!"

"Yes. We want to know how to beat Specter. We don't know what kind of answer to expect, but till. This ghost is the wisest being ever in history. If anybody can tell us how to beat Specter, it's him!"

"He knows EVERYTHING!"

"THAT might be saying too much!" Plasmius and Danny kept flying, looking wherever the oracle could be.

They eventually came upon a big house. They flew up to the big door and knocked. The door swung open. Ghosts who all wore the same blue and gold outfits were flying around everywhere.

"Who are they?" asked Danny, indicating those ghosts.

"Them? Why, they're disciples of the All-Seeing Oracle," Plasmius replied. They flew past the disciples. There were two armed guards guarding one big door.

"May we speak to the All-Seeing Oracle?" asked Plasmius.

"You have an appointment?" asked one guard. But, a big, booming, old-sounding voice from the other side of the door said:

"No, it's okay. Let them in. I daresay I've been expecting Daniel and Vlad for quite some time now…" And with that, the guards let them pass. They walked in and the doors slammed behind them.

The All-Seeing oracle was HUGE. He was very tall (and kinda fat). His face was VERY wrinkled. It looked like he hadn't risen from his chair in ages.

"Daniel and Vlad. I assume that you have come to ask me about how to defeat Specter?" asked the All-Seeing Oracle.

"How do you know that!" asked Danny.

"I see everything and I know everything. Now, to defeat Specter, you need to first destroy the Amulet of Power," the All-Seeing Oracle said. After Danny and Plasmius simultaneously smacked their heads, the Oracle continued.

"But, he'll still be more powerful than you. As much as you'll hate to hear it, you'll have to combine bodies…" the All-Seeing Oracle said. Danny's and Plasmius's eyes went wide open.

"That will work if you manage to destroy the Amulet of Power. If you do not destroy the Amulet of Power, all hope is lost. All of the people on Earth are counting on you two. Do not mess it up," the Oracle finished.

"How does one combine bodies with another?" asked Plasmius.

"Only through me can it be done," the Oracle said. The Oracle extended one of its massive hands towards each of them and rests it on their torso.

"What are you-" Danny began, but was cut off by a pulling feeling… he slid across the floor toward Plasmius… Plasmius was doing the same… they collided and a blinding white light filled the room. When Danny opened his eyes, things looked different. The Oracle put a massive mirror in front of him.

Danny's head looked the same… only the hair was black and the eyes were red, like Plasmius's. There was still the suit, but it was white and the cape, gloves, and boots were black. And, on his chest, there was a DP.

"Nifty," he said, but the voice was his own mixed with Plasmius's. It sounded like they were both saying the same thing at the same time. And he felt POWERFUL.

"I now call you… Danny Plasma. I'll just call you Danny," the Oracle said. "Now, you should be off… you have a world to save."

"Right," said Danny Plasma, flying off at a tremendous speed.

MEANWHILE…

Jack, Maddie, and jazz were all rushing around the Fenton house, getting ghost-hunting gear around.

"MOM! DAD!" Jazz Shouted, " I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT THAT BIG GHOST WAS KILLED-"

"By another ghost who's even stronger!" said Maddie simply.

"She has a point, you know," said Jack. Jazz sighed and put on a jumpsuit.

MEANWHILE………………………………………………

Specter was just flying around Amnity Park, enjoying himself, blowing up a car here and there, scaring a child once in a while…

Just then, Danny Plasma flew toward Specter. Specter flew into the air and faced Danny.

"And who is this?" asked Specter.

"Just call me Danny Plasma," DP said.

"Hmm… I'm guessing you merged with Plasmius? No matter, I'm still strong enough to beat you," replied Specter. Just then, a beam of ectoplasmic energy was fired at Specter. Specter blocked it and then found the source of it- the Fenton family RV.

"Say good-bye," said Specter. He then used ecto-energy to blow up the RV.


	7. Final Chapter

"You MONSTER!" shouted DP (Danny Plasma), clenching his fist.

"Like I care what you think. I'm not a part of you anymore," said Specter. Just then, DP shot an ecto-blast at the Amulet of Power. It almost worked, but Specter caught it.

"You honestly think that will work!" Specter shouted. Just then, a light green ecto-blast came from nowhere, right in front of specter. The Amulet of Power was destroyed.

"What the-" Specter began, but his question was answered by a DP duplicate shimmering into view and flying back into the original DP.

"Amazing, isn't it, how a simple trick like that can cause oh so much damage," taunted DP. Specter growled and charged DP. There was a fierce flurry of energy-covered fists flying from both sides. Specter blasted DP. DP flew back ad duplicated form. The duplicate blasted Specter back. They both shook off the blats and came at each other again.

MEANWHILE…………………….

Tucker and Sam watched the fierce battle from the ground. Tucker even forgot he had an ice cream cone until the melted ice cream started to freeze his hand.

"I hope Danny knows what he's doing," said Tucker. "I'd hate to see him go down like this."

"Danny, please be okay," said Sam, clasping her hands together in worry.

BACK UP IN THE SKY………………………………

DP and Specter paused the battle for a moment. Then, they created MANY duplicates of themselves. (10 each)

"You're REALLY getting on my nerves," all of the Specters said. Then the big brawl began. There was A LOT of ecto-energy flying. Slowly, the number of duplicates decreased as they disappeared until only the originals were left.

"Don't you see yet?" asked Specter. "You can't beat me. You never stood a chance."

"They might not be able to," came tucker's voice. "But we can." Specter looked on top of the building. Tucker and Sam were there. Tucker opened the Fenton thermos and sucked Specter in.

"You did it!" shouted DP. Just then, the thermos exploded and Specter was free.

"Uh, or maybe not," said DP in surprise. Specter glared at Tucker and Sam before blasting them off of the building.

"Tucker! Sam!" DP shouted. He started to fly after them, but Specter got in his path and punched DP away (Tucker and Sam didn't fall all the way, though. They landed in a garbage truck, but DP and Specter didn't notice).

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted DP.

"I suppose I deserved that," said Specter. "But then again, THEY'RE the ones that tried to trap me inside the thermos."

"And I'M the one that's going to destroy you," said DP, charging and landing a punch. Specter was knocked back. DP kept the punches and ecto-blasts coming in a fierce flurry. Specter blasted DP back and began his assault. Then, there was a lot of punching, blasting, defending, and counterattacking going on. The Box Ghost came floating by and stopped.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost shouted. DP and Specter stopped fighting each other for a moment. They both blasted the Box Ghost away before resuming battle. It looked VERY MUCH like it would be a tie. DP and Specter jut hovered, facing each other.

Just then a light blue ectoplasmic energy beam came from behind Specter. A DP duplicate shimmered into view, revealing him as the source of the beam. The real DP blasted Specter from the front. Two more duplicates formed to Specter's left and right, then started blasting Specter. There was a big explosion of red and black energy, and when the dust cleared, it became clear that Specter was no more.

All of the people watching gave a loud cheer. DP gave an acknowledging wave, then flew off. He entered the Fenton Portal to the Ghost Zone. He flew and flew until he got to the palace of the All-Seeing Oracle. He landed at the feet of the wise old Oracle.

"Well done, you two," the Oracle said. "You managed to destroy it."

"It wasn't easy," said DP. "But now, if you don't mind, could you put us back to normal?"

"I can't," the wise old Oracle said. "It was irreversible."

"What!" DP shouted. "You're kidding, right!"

"Yes," said the Oracle, chuckling. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Ha-ha, very funny," said DP, frustrated. "Now, could you just change us back?"

"Oh, right," said the Oracle. "Here you go." The Oracle raised his hand up and the separated.

"Thanks!" said Danny.

"Your services are appreciated," said Plasmius. "Now, I really must go." And with that, Plasmius left.

"You should go, too," said the Oracle. "There is somebody waiting for you."

"How do you KNOW these things!" said Danny.

"I could tell you, but it matters not right now," said the Oracle. Danny saw no point in arguing.

"Okay. Bye!" said Danny, flying off into the distance.

MEANWHILE…………………………………..

Tucker and Sam were waiting for Danny in Danny's room. When Danny entered, Sam threw her arms around Danny, but Danny pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"It's just that you've gotten hurt because of me," said Danny. "You had to be hospitalized…"

"So?" asked Sam.

"what if it's something worse next time? What if you die? What I'm trying to say is… I don't think we should be together anymore."

Sam was dumbfounded. She just stood there, completely still for a moment, before relaxing and talking.

"I understand," said Sam. "I know you want me to be safe. Plus, you always do something noble after the adventure."

"It's true," said Tucker. "She's got a point…" Danny grinned slightly.

"So… friends?" Danny asked.

"The best," replied Sam.

EPILOGUE

Back in the Ghost Zone, Skulkur found himself drifting around.

"I'm… I'm alive!" he exclaimed, examining his hands.

The All-Seeing Oracle was surrounded by disciples. They were chanting something and performing rituals. The All-Seeing Oracle smiled, and then breathed his last. The chanting did not stop.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were discharged from the hospital. They arrived at home to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker, all waiting for them. Danny welcomed them home with open arms. Maddie gave Danny a big hug.

Plasmius was flying around the Ghost Zone, searching for something.

"Agh… where IS that portal back to Wisconsin?"

_**THE END**_


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I enjoyed writing this story, and I'm sure that you guys enjoyed me writing this story too! XD

Look out for other **Danny Phantom- Apocalypse Returns** – COMING SOON!

The reason for me writing **Danny Phantom- Apocalypse Returns** is because I realize that I didn't give apocalypse a big enough role in **The Demon Within**. So, here's basically the plot for the sequel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months ago, Danny's demon, named Specter, easily made mincemeat of Apocalypse, a ghost fabled to bring about the end of the world.

**BUT, IS APOCALYPSE REALLY GONE?**

Counties close by are being taken over by a giant red ghost. No human forces can manage to destroy it. Maybe this is a job for a pair of half-humans…

Danny and Plasmius team up, once again in an attempt to save the world.


End file.
